Anissa (AP)
Anissa is one of the 10 available bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Like your character, she is also a farmer who specializes in caring for crops. She assists her family at Marimba Farm, and is very family orientated, although she sometimes gets annoyed with her brother's mischief. She rarely ever leaves Flute Fields, but will spend her days at the Clinic visiting Jin. During the day when Marimba Farm is open, Anissa can be found both inside and outside of the store, and is easy to find. Anissa is knowledgeable, hard working, and extremely caring. She's also health conscious, and loves healthy foods, medicines, teas, juices, and herbs. Anissa will not appear in your game until you ring the Yellow Bell. Bringing life back to the land (and to her parent's farm) will cause Anissa to return back to Castanet. 'Gifts' Loves Blue Herb, Pontata Root, Lavender, Hibiscus, Bluemist Flower, Hyacinth, Opal, Herb Tea, Strawberry Milk, Pickled Vegetables, Bajirikos Spaghetti, Cranberry Juice, Yogurt, Stamina Drink, Cold Medicine, Mint Candy, Crystal Accessories, Opal Accessories, Green Tea, Hyacinth Likes Pinkcat Flower, Pansey, Tulip, Sunflower, Morning Glory, Snowflake Flower, Anemone, Hibiscus, Snowflake Flower, Shining Turnip, Shining Tea Leaves, Shining Cucumber, Salt, Blueberry, Raspberry, Sakura Seashell, Royal Jelly, Raspberry Juice, Coconut Juice, Blueberry Juice, Blackberry Juice, Remedy, Pineapple Juice, Pinkcat, Blackberry, Mushroom Soup, Tomato Juice, Green Bell Flower Neutral Boiled Corn, Common Mushroom, Cornmeal, Purple Herb, Strawberry Dislikes Sushi, Junk, Failed Recipes, Sashimi 'Marriage Requirements' Anissa will appear after ringing Colin's Yellow Bell in the main story line. After Anissa returns, you can begin working up Anissa's heart points. You will need to build Anissa's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. You also recieve a letter in the mail at 6 hearts. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will recieve a gift from Anissa when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Anissa will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. 250px|right| If you accept, it will make Anissa happy. She's made some Herbal Tea, and thought that she'd bring some by to share. Accepting will give you the Herbal Tea. This is also one of Anissa's favorite present and can be regifted to her for som additional heart points. If you decline Anissa's present, she will become discouraged and you will lose affection. Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Anissa to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. Anissa will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. 250px|right| Anissa has been at it again, only this time she's baked you a delicious Blackberry Pie. Being a nice neighbor, she thought she'd bring some by to share. If you accept her gift, Anissa will be very happy. If you decline her present, Anissa will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. Blackberry Pie is an expensive food item, which can be sold, eaten or regifted to another villager. Date (5 Heart Event) When Anissa has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Anissa will not come to your house, you must go ask her yourself. On a sunny day, find Anissa and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Candace will ask you if you'd like to join her for tea later on in the day. If you accept, you will need to meet Anissa at Moon Hill in Flute Fields at 16:00. Don't be late for your date! 250px|right| Anissa will meet you at Moon Hill, and the two of you will have a picnic. When Anissa asks what kind of food you like, tell her that you like healty food. This will make Anissa happy and will further the date. As it gets later, Anissa will thank you for the good time and will then go home. Standing Anissa up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Anissa for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Anissa and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! 250px|right| Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Anissa will meet you there. She's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Anissa likes you very much, and wants you to be with her , and wants to know if you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Anissa, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Anissa being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Anissa or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Anissa, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Anissa's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Anissa's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Anissa not accepting your feather. Find Anissa during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Anissa will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Anissa, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Anissa here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Craig, Ruth, Taylor and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Anissa's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality f you've married Anissa, your children have three personality possibilities. For Anissa's children, the Quiet, Romantic and Scholarly personality options are all available. None of Anissa's children have the Fiery personality available to them. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Anissa's children will always have hair that is a dark brown, and eyes that are red. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Jin will be the one to marry Anissa if you do not. Getting the two married off will allow you to see their child Van in game as well. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Jin to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Anissa. Anissa and Jin must be unlocked in order to start triggering their events. You must ring the Yellow Bell to unlock Anissa, and ring the Blue Bell in order for Jin to be unlocked. 4 Heart Rival Event Jin and Anissa's first even will take part at Choral Clinic in between 10AM and 8PM. The Clinic must be open so it cannot be a Sunday. 250px|right Anissa has come to the clinic looking for Irene, Jin says that Irene is out and asks if he can do anything for her. Anissa says she'll come back later, but Jin says he wants to look at her, because she's looking pale! After some convincing, Anissa agrees to be looked at. She says that Jin is so persistant, and that she's fine. Jin says he's persistant because he cares about her, which causes Aniss to leave blushing. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Jin/Anissa must be at 5 hearts. 250px|right| If you're playing as a female, Anissa will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Jin. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Anissa to persue her crush. If you want to marry Jin yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Anissa will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Jin (not Anissa), and he will come to your house asking about Anissa. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Rival Event) Watch all of the previous heart events with Jin and Anissa, and have them at 7 hearts (depending on the gender you play as). The final event takes place in Choral Clinic in between 10AM and 8PM. 250px|right| Jin isn't feeling well, and Anissa has come to see how he's feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in awhile. Anissa has made soup, and Jin makes a comment that Anissa seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Jin says he wants Anissa to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Jin means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Jin and Anissa will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Jin and Anissa asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. 250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Anissa and Jin's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Anissa and Jin's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding 'After Rival Wedding' After Jin and Anissa get married, Anissa will move into Choral Clinic and live with Jin and Irene. Both Jin and Anissa can now both be easily found in Harmonica Town. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Jin and Anissa will give birth to a baby boy named Van. To see Van's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Van will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Jin and Anissa do not get married. 'Random Events' While befriendng Anissa as any gender, it's possible to see random events with Anissa take place. These are seperate from heart events. Thunderstorm Visit Marimba Farm when you've befriended Anissa and Taylor to 4 hearts or more. There has to be a thunderstorm outside (thunderstorms don't take place in Winter), and it can't be a Wednesday. 250px|right Taylor is teasing her sister about a crush that she has, and that she should tell him who it is. Anissa comments that Taylor is still a child, which makes him mad. Just then, thunder strikes, and it startles Anissa. Taylor teases her about it, but she denies it and says that it only temporarily startled her! Taylor goes to leave, and Anissa says that she'll come with him. After all, Taylor must be afraid of thunder and his big sister should be there to protect him, right? Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters